


morning

by foryourlove



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I don't even know what to tag this with, M/M, but i didnt, cute boyfriends, i could of made this sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foryourlove/pseuds/foryourlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'll never understand how anyone could be a morning person. And he's pretty sure no one is truly totally happy in the morning.</p>
<p>And then Gavin sleeps over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	morning

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Gavin being so shocked when Ray says he sleeps past noon. 
> 
> Honestly this is the shortest thing I've ever written. Probably millions of typos and issues. I'm sorry.

The morning never was Ray's favorite time. In fact, he sorta hates it. 

If it was up to him, he'd never even see the morning, he'd just sleep until noon everyday. Going to bed late, getting up late; seems like his perfect life. 

And on the weekends, he fucking loves to sleep. He silences his phone and just sleeps until he can't, or until he gets too hungry and has to get up. -It's beautiful, he thinks, waking up at three in the afternoon. 

He'll never understand how anyone could be a morning person. And he's pretty sure no one is truly totally happy in the morning. 

And then Gavin sleeps over. 

Ray would figure after the night they had, he'd be exhausted. After staying up pretty late, and three -four?- rounds of amazing sex, shouldn't they be absolutely dead? 

But, Ray wakes up to Gavin kissing his face and whispering in his ear. If it were any time past eleven, Ray would think it was perfect. 

"Raaayyyyy," Gavin says his name, quietly and runs his hands basically all over him. 

Ray turns his head into his pillow and tries to ignore his boyfriend.   
Which is a mistake because Gavin doesn't do well with being ignored. "Ray, wake up!" he says louder, sitting up on his knees. "It's a new day!" He pauses and Ray already knows what he's going to say. "A new _Ray_!" 

"No." Ray says, voice muffled by the pillow. "'s early." 

"It's ten!" Gavin says, his voice happy even announcing the time. Ray doesn't get it. How is he this happy already? 

"Like I said," Ray turns until he's not facing Gavin. "early." 

"How is ten AM early?" Gavin rolls his eyes, Ray knows even if he can't see him. 

"It's Saturday." Ray whines. 

"X-Ray," Gavin says the stupid nickname soft and warm and it makes Ray turn to face him. 

He blinks up at Gavin, the morning making his vision a little blurrier. "Vav?"

Gavin smiles and leans down next to him, kissing him gently, neither caring about morning breath right then. "Come on, love." Gavin takes his hands and pulls him to sit up. 

Ray groans, but follows. "Gavin, why don't you just lay down with me and sleep like a normal person?" 

"Why don't you get up before noon like a normal person?" Gavin smirks, grabbing Ray's glasses off the nightstand and puts them on him. 

"Wanna stay in bed." Ray says, but he smiles at Gavin despite himself. 

Ray finally gets a good look at Gavin. His hair is sticking up just a little on one side from where he slept, but still a little flatter than normal, he's only in his boxers and Ray wonders when he put those on.  
Ray notices a the marks on Gavin's neck and collarbone from last night. There's no hiding a few of them. He's smiling and for the first time, Ray doesn't mind the morning light coming in from his windows, because it hits Gavin perfectly. Gavin looks beautiful in the morning.

"Well," Gavin says, pressing his lips to Ray's again. "I know a way we can wake up, and still stay in bed." 

Ray raises his eyebrows, "Yeah?" 

Gavin nods moves closer, "Yeah." He kisses Ray, longer this time, running fingers trough his hair and smiling once against his lips. 

Ray wraps an arm around Gavin and ends up pushing him down onto the bed, kissing him deep. He pulls away a little, smiling like an idiot. "Knew I'd get you to lay down with me." 

"Shut up." Gavin laughs, softly. "I have no intention on sleeping, Ray." 

"Me either." Ray smirks, capturing Gavin's lips with his own, moving so he's right on top of him. 

Gavin wraps his arms around Ray's neck and when Ray pulls away one more time, he smiles up at him, beautifully, Ray thinks. "I love you." 

Ray freezes for a second and then he totally melts, smiling brightly back at him, "I love you, too." He gets a little stuck, the words make him happy and nervous. It's the first time they've said it, at least since they started dating. 

Gavin pulls Ray in for another kiss, and Ray just melts again. 

He starts to think maybe the morning isn't so bad. 


End file.
